


Let Me Drive My Amphibious Exploring Vehicle Into Your Heart

by ceralynn



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis pursues his love for Sportsdad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Drive My Amphibious Exploring Vehicle Into Your Heart

"You are so beautiful.."

Stubble grazes Dennis' ear and he can feel his cock twitch.

They're on the pier in broad daylight but woefully alone. Dennis would kill for an audience right now. Surely there's a security camera somewhere, and after they're jailed for public indecency, maybe he can talk a judge into lifting the tape. Who knows what kind of connections his new lover may have?

His strong hands move over Dennis' chest under his shirt, inching it up as he explores the skin beneath. Dennis makes no effort to keep the moans from escaping his lips. He wants this angel to know the full extent of his charm. His love gets his shirt off and then starts on his own, removing it with an almost ethereal grace and Dennis all but gasps at the sight. His hands find the man's muscular chest, soft blonde hairs tangling around his fingers.

"Fuck me.."

He pulls away to get their pants off and oblige and it's the most beautiful torture Dennis has ever been a party to. He has them stripped in seconds and Dennis cries out as his love enters him, finally moves inside him, growing louder and louder with each thrust.

"Don't stop.. o-oh god, baby, don't stop..!"

"Stop."

Dennis frowns. That's not his love's voice.

"Dennis, stop. Stop!"

Something shoots up from the pavement under Dennis' back, then again, and again until the environment pixelates around him to a stark black, fading softly and eventually into.. into.. the ceiling?

He realizes his eyes are open, that they were closed moments ago. Mac's voice sounds below him.

" _Thank you_."

"Thank you? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You were talking in your sleep," Mac explains. "Look, if you're gonna have sex dreams or whatever, fine, I don't care. But at least have them fucking quietly."

"Well don't punch me through the hammock, you idiot. Do you want it to fall again? Is that what you want?"

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO SLEEP**." Dee's voice rings out from behind her bedroom doors and for once, Mac and Dennis listen.

Mac wouldn't mind, not usually. But he can't deny the look of love in his best friend's eyes as he recounted the sportsman stranger from the pier who'd wanted his amphibious exploring vehicle. He can't deny that this is the fourth sex dream Dennis has had since that incident.

Dennis rolls over as much as he can in his hammock, lulled back to sleep by the notion of his own apartment, his own security cameras, and the private indecency he and his stranger could commit.


End file.
